Shower Buddy
by PercabethFangirl96
Summary: College AU - Clarke Has the perfect view in her college dorm though its not the park shes looking at but rather the guy across from her her who doesn't know how to wear a shirt. Not to mention the guy who cant seem to share the Showers speaker system, leaving them battling between songs while trying to shower. Id hardly call it M but just in case.


AUthors note: Prompt! "We live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window."And "we cant both listen to our music in the shower." This was going to be a short one-shot but it took on its own life so it'll be at least a two shot. ENjoy.

No Copyright intended i dont own any characters or song lyrics just putting them in sutuatiations that bring amusement and melts my fangirl heart. dont forget to review!

* * *

This is hell" The brunette across from her groaned, falling face first into her pillow. Clarke nodded into her hand, wanting nothing more than to follow her lead. Both girls had important exams coming up and had spent the last two days studying till their brains felt like they were melting.

"I need coffee" Octavia mumbled into her pillow before dragging herself up a moment later. "Top up?"

"Gods, yes please," Clarke said, dropping her book onto her own pillow and stretching her arms out. Octavia scooped up her cup and left the room, heading to the kitchen. Clarke took this time to stand and stretch properly, a yawn escaping her as her back cracked pleasantly. It was already 6 pm and they had done hardly anything more than study since dragging themselves out of bed that morning.

Her phone beeped and she sorted through her mess of books to find it just before it stopped ringing.

"Why aren't you here?" She asked once she redialled the number.

"I got caught up with something else" the girl on the other end, sounding out of breath.

"Raven Reyes tell me you're running to O's right now," Clarke said, trying to sound stern.

"Why the hell would I do that it's freezing out" Raven replied, her voice getting muffled halfway through her sentence.

"I swear if you ditched our study group to screw Wick all day,"

"Hey" Raven cut in "It wasn't all day, I got called in to fix a carborator this morning and ran into wick on my way out"

"Raven" Clarke said, running a hand over her face as she dropped back onto the bed. SHe shouldn't be surprised. Raven had been her roommate since halfway through freshman year, along with Octavia who had decided to move in with her boyfriend earlier this year. They used Octavia's place to study because it was off campus and Quiet enough for them to concentrate most days. Unlike the dorms which got far too noisy.

Raven and her shared a dorm in the co-ed building which was great except for the fact that a) there was drunken college goes every week making some kind of fuss, b) Ravens new 'Boyfriend', Thay hadn't labeled it yet but that's the direction it was heading, Lived downstairs. This made Ravens Coffee runs run extra long when she ducked in to see him before returning an hour later with cold coffee. Oh, and c) Clarkes Window was right across from the hot asshole who apparently refused to wear a shirt around his dorm room as he constantly distracted Clarke by standing in front of his own dumb window in full view.

She felt herself fanning her face at the thought of his chiseled chest and Tanned complexion, or his curly brown hair that looked so *SNAP*

"Are you still there?" Raven asked through the phone, "I said I'm on my way over now and I have pizza"

"Hmmm?" Clarke murmured "Oh, OH good I'm starving" She heard a chuckle through the line and hung up before Her friend could say anything. SHe tried not to get too involved in her friends' love life after what had happened between them.

Basically, Clarke had met this guy, Finn, at the beginning of the sophomore year and they basically dated right away, six months later, Raven transfers to their school and gets bunked with Clarke and Octavia. Eventually, Finn showed up to take Clarke On her Date only to find Raven there as well. There was a huge blow-up, punches thrown and people crying but after a few days she and the fiery brunette talked it out and found it really wasn't their fault and Finn was just a cheating bastard. They bonded over their newfound hate for him, gave him a what for and had been besties ever since.

Clarke rolled her neck back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before getting back up and dragging her feet as she headed for the kitchen. She started doing this after she accidentally walked in on Octavia and Lincoln in a rather compromising kitchen on the kitchen table, she was safe so long as they could hear her coming.

She entered the kitchen area to the smell of fresh coffee and A very rosy-cheeked Octavia who was trying to discretely fix her clothes.

"I'm not eating at your Table because of that, Please tell me I don't need to abandon the counter as well." Clarke groaned, gripping her cup and pouring a healthy dose of coffee in. Octavia huffed indignantly.

"Clarke, do you really want to know everywhere in this apartment that Lincoln and I Have-"

"No, No your right don't tell I don't need the visuals." Clarke pleaded, holding her hands up to stop the younger girl, who had a devilish smirk playing on her lips as she looked past the blonde to where her Boyfriend stood to rummage through the fridge.

"Ravens on her way to Pizza," Clarke told them, stopping Lincolns movements, she raised a brow at him. "Worked up an Appetite?" She questioned mockingly.

"If you want the deets C," Octavia said, leaving the rest of her sentence open. Clarke rolled her eyes and moved to a stool on the other side of the bench. Octavia remained seated on the cool marble counter, now scrolling through her phone. Clarke inhaled the scent of her coffee, willing it to wake her up some more.

" You staying tonight or do you have to get back?" Octavia asked, not turning from her phone screen.

"Gotta head back soon, Mr abernan needs my papers for the art history Assignment." Clarke explained, "plus i have an exam tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Thought that was on Tuesday," Octavia said, looking up from her phone with a curious expression.

"Uh, todays Monday babe" Lincoln said moving towards her with a fresh cup of coffee. Her eye's widened.

"What, no tomorrows monday," She said quickly. Clarke's head dropped forward.

"Todays Monday O," Clarke said plainly, "You talked me and Raven into staying an extra night by bribing us with smores and Game of Thrones, Remember?"

"Clearly no" Octavia exclaimed, jumping off the counter and running to her room saying "Shit, what time is it?"

"Your phones in your hand O"

"Shut up" was her reply. Lincoln looked mildly confused, though he was pretty much used to Octavias occasional ditsy fits.

"what am i missing?"

"She has an exam next Monday" He still looked confused. "She thinks its today" Clarke explained with a shrug.

"you going to tell her?" he asked, grabbing plates down and placing them on the counter.

"She Forgot to bring me Coffee so, No" She was saved from Lincolns response by raven, loudly banging into the apartment.

"Im here im here" She exclaimed, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag. "Got halfway up the stairs before remembering you guys have a fricken elevator" She shimmied her coat off whilst dropping the pizza boxes onto the bench.

"Thank god I'm starving," Clarke said, leaning forward to grab a slice, Lincoln gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, grabbing a plate before dropping a slice onto it.

"where's O?" Raven asked, dropping beside Clarke with her own slice.

"In the bedroom Panicking"

"Mix up her dates again?" Raven asked, Clarke, nodded, taking a large bite. "And she pissed you off so you're not telling her?" Clarke nodded and Raven gave her a good once over. "FOrgot your coffee?" Clarke tapped her nose to indicate she was right and the other girl turned back to her food with a triumphant smile. Lincoln huffed across from them, pushing off the cupboard from where he stood and walked around the counter to the bedroom.

He gave them disapproving looks as he passed which was met with eye rolls and Raven poking her tongue out before diving in for a second slice. Octavia burst out before Lincoln got halfway across the room.

"Nevermind we're good," She said with relief, holding up her study calendar. Her hair flared around her in a loose curtain as she bounced back into the room. Snatched up a slice and popped onto the bench across from them. After a moment her relieved look turned to a glare.

"What did I do this time?" She asked knowingly. Clarke raised her mug and Octavia scowled. "That's not fair, you know how scatterbrained I get around Exams!"

"And you know how bitchy I get without my coffee" Clarke replied simply. Octavia scowled again to which Clarke grinned.

The girls ate quietly, exchanging plans for the week, most days filled with stressing over Exams and Octavia suggesting they Celebrate when they're over.

"should we Celebrate after we get our results?"

"Sure we will do it then as well," Raven said as if it were a fact. "but we really do need to get out"

"And its to celebrate making it through All these exams"

"Right" Raven agreed around a mouthful of pizza.

"So, what?" Octavia asked, going over her exam dates in her head. "Next Friday?"

"I have My Final Art project to hand in that Friday," Clarke said, wiping her hands on a cloth before standing from her seat.

"Perfect, hand it in then celebrate," Raven said.

She wanted to argue but knew it was pointless, she decided to broach the subject later. "Fine," She said instead, heading for the bedroom.

The girls continued to talk as Clarke collected her things, packing her books and pens into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. She pulled her hair into a bun and slipped her jacket on over her bag before sighing. "Whatever" she mumbled, leaving it open.

"Okay girls, I'm out," She said as she exited, grabbing her Keys off the bench before heading to the door.

"What, I just got here" Raven yelled, disappointed. Clarke Laughed.

"You can tell me all about your, run in, With Wick later," Clarke said, slipping on her ugg boots. "I have to make sure i have all my materials together for tomorrow or I am dead." Octavia rushed to the door to give her friend a goodbye hug and Kiss, Raven shot her a peace sign and wink and Lincoln shot her a 'good luck' Before she was out the door.

* * *

The halls were practically empty as Clarke jogged up the steps, trying to warm her bones from the freezing chill that swept under her jacket from outside. She shivered, reaching her floor and walking to her door. There was a click of a door opening behind her and a familiar, plant-like smell as Monty and Jasper stumbled out. It took them a moment to notice her.

"Clarkey" Jasper Called merrily, arms out wide.

"Jasper, Monty, you're not experimenting on a weekday are you?" She asked arms crossed over her chest. Monty raised his hands innocently.

"Complete accident, we over calculated and blew something in the" he pauses, noting Clarkes confused expression and switched tones. "our project blew up"

Clarke rolled her eyes, Only these two would be able to convince their professor to let them use medicinal marijuana in their final Project.

"Aha, well id get some air freshener in here ASAP unless you want campus security turning up," She said, waving her hand in front of her nose. Monty waved his finger at her before ducking back into his room. "Later guys," She said, continuing her path to her room.

She almost collapsed on her bed the second the door was closed but reminded herself of her School work and dragged herself to her desk. SHe looked over her papers, peeling her jacket and bag off as her room slowly heated was never hot enough in her dorm to actually be warm so she almost always had at least two layers of clothes on. She curled onto her chair, hand holding her head up as she re-read her work for the fifth time before putting it all into a folder and placing it in her bag. Stretching in her seat, she glanced out her window, It was about eight Oclock and almost pitch black outside. The campus was light by lampposts for students to get around safely that got really annoying if you didn't have curtains which she didn't. But the View wasn't bad, there was another co-ed building across from her but the corner of that building was almost parallel to her window so she had an open view of the grounds past it.

She was on the third floor and had gotten the desk by the window due to her need for natural light for her drawings. It wasn't until three months ago that her view had been improved by the guy across from her. Her eyes were drawn to his window at the sight of movement. She cursed as he Crossed in front of it, shirtless as per usual and she swallowed hard at his shining tanned skin. I thin sheen of sweat glistening on his perfect muscles. Damn him. She thought, thinking of all the projects she had almost missed deadlines for because she was too distracted by him to do the right work. She had half a book full of sketches of him, she blushed at the thought of it if Raven or Octavia ever found out, Shook her head free from the thought and turned to fully look out the window.

She had met him once on her way to Class, She had been distracted and bumped into him, She blamed him in a huff and Scoffed at her, saying sorry Princess, before scooping up her books and handing them to her. She stormed off before she really registered who it was and he made some remark about her being a brat as she walked off. She Avoided him after that.

God why did he have to walk in front of the window without a shirt, it was winter for christ's sake, put on some clothes. This would be her response if she wasn't too busy gawking at his abs. She peeled herself out of her seat before he caught her staring and went to brush her teeth, he had almost seen her once and she had thrown herself sideways, over the back of her chair to avoid his view. She had a painful bruise on her hip for ages.

"Go to bed," She told herself, checking her phone before climbing into bed. She texted O and Raven a goodnight message and set an extra-alarm so she had time to shower in the morning. She fell asleep with the images of the tall tanned guy across the way

* * *

"Fuck, fuck" She mumbled, as she raced downstairs. Her bag bounced against her back as she jogged to the Showers, She had gotten up half an hour later than she would have liked and would now likely miss out on a shower. That was her routine, get up super early and beat everyone to the showers so she doesn't have to wait, that way she could either go back to sleep afterward or spend extra time on school work before class. Her stupid phone screwed up and now the stalls would be full.

She all but ran in to find all but one stall Empty. She looked around, confused. "Okay," She said quietly, heading over to a bench to grab her stuff from her bag. She unfurled her towel and Conditioner and headed to a stall. She hesitated, grabbing her phone and plugging it into the speaker system. whenever she got in late it would be in use already so she only ever got to use it in her early morning showers, she selected her shower playlist and switched it to shuffled.

Becky G's Singing in the shower came on as she Quickly turned it off. Octavia and Raven all but forced her to play it everytime they joined her for an early shower and she just wants ready to be that peppy this morning. Instead, Bruno Mars's That's what I like came on, It blared from the speakers and she shrugged, good enough, before heading to her favorite stall.

She turned it to the right heat and undressed before stepping into the stream, She much proffered Octavia's shower but she had this stall figured out so she knew just how to get it to the perfect temperature in seconds. She hummed along with the tune as the beat woke her up.

 _you deserve_ it _, baby_  
 _you deserve it all_  
 _And_ I'm _gonna give it to you_  
 _gold_ jewelry _shining so bright_  
 _strawberry_ champagne _on ice_  
 _lucky for you_  
that's _what_ I _like_ that's _what_ I _like_  
 _lucky for you_  
that's _what_ I _like_ that's _what_ I _like_

 _Sex by the fire at night_  
silk _sheets and diamonds all white  
_ _lucky for you_  
that's _what_ I _like_ that's _what_ I _like_  
 _lucky for you_  
that's _what_ I

Her music cut off and she stopped short.

"Hello?" She called out, grabbing her towel. She was about to step out when another song started.

"Hey, I was playing something," She said over the music. A stall beside her opened and closed, she waited for the Water to turn on.

 _I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_  
 _I know it's hard sometimes_  
 _Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind_  
 _I know it's hard sometimes_  
 _Yeah, I think about the end just way too much_  
 _But it's fun to fantasize_  
 _On my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was_  
 _But it's fun to fantasize_

 _Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride_  
 _Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride_  
 _Taking my time on my ride_

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Hello" She said again, sticking her hand over the top of the stall. "Did you put this on?"

"I did" A deep voice replied, The sound of water following his words as he turned the taps on.

"Can you put my music back on, I was here first?" Clarke said

"and you listened to yours, my turn" He said, stepping under the water if the pause in droplets said anything. She groaned, Wrapping her towel around her tightly before exiting her stall.

"I listened to half a song before you so rudely interrupted." She said loudly, so he could hear her. _  
_  
_"I'd die for you," that's easy to say_  
 _We have a list of people that we would take_  
 _A bullet for them, a bullet for you_  
 _A bullet for everybody in this room_

She unplugged his phone, Plugging hers in and pulling up another playlist. she considered playing something mutual, she liked twenty-one pilots but she had the speaker first so, it was the principle. She pulled up her group playlist that Octavia and raven had added their songs to and clicked randomly before heading back to her stall.  
 _  
I've been there all night, Ariana_  
 _I've been there all day, Nicki Minaj_  
 _And boy, got me walkin' side to side_  
 _Let them hoes know_

She groaned internally, hanging her towel up and getting into the beat. The guy beside her said nothing.

 _I'm talkin' to ya_  
 _See you standing over there with your body_  
 _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_  
 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')_  
 _I'm comin' at ya_  
 _'Cause I know you got a bad reputation_  
 _Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation_  
 _And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')_

She thought about the fact that this might not be appropriate shower music with a stranger beside her but just hummed along, lathering her shampoo into her long blonde hair. Soon enough she was singing along.

 _These friends keep talkin' way too much_  
 _Say I should give you up_  
 _Can't hear them, no, 'cause I..._

"HEY" She yelled as the music once again cut out. "What the hell"  
 _  
_There was a click and he was on his way back to his stall.

 _You know, I've been taking some time_  
 _And I've been keeping to myself (self)_  
 _I had my eyes up on the prize_  
 _Ain't watching anybody else_  
 _But your love, it hit me hard, girl_  
 _Yeah, you're bad for my health_  
 _I love the cards, that I've been dealt_  
 _Do you feel the same as well?_

"Seriously" Clarke groaned  
 _  
_"Yep," he replied, popping the P. SHe could Practically feel his smirk as he Resumed his shower.

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out free)_  
 _People want me for one thing (that's not me)_  
 _I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)_  
 _I just wanna have fun (and get rowdy)_  
 _One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_  
 _When I walk inside the party (girls on me)_  
 _F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_  
 _Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)_  
 _Baby_

She Considered leaving it on, If she continued like this she would never finish her shower, but. She groaned, rinsing her shampoo out and adding conditioner. After a few more lines she heard him chuckle. She bit back her own Growl and rinsed out her hair, Glaring at his stall when she exited. Tossing her stuff into her bag and in a clean pair of sweats, she glared once more at his stall before pausing. She looked at his phone and picked it up curiously, she clicked it onto the home screen to find it open, she smiled, opened youtube and switched another song on. She had a smirk on her face as she exited.

"Enjoy," She said as the Shrek Remix Jasper had shown her blared through the speakers at full volume. All she could hear was,

"What are you doing in my swamp" Remixed on repeat for a few second before his stall banged open and he tried to stop it. She headed back to her dorm room to get changed and grab her papers. before class. She caught a Glimpse of the WIndow guy as she grabbed her sketchbook, He was Clothed this time, on his way out. she swept up the rest of her stuff and left for class.

* * *

The class was hell, She had barely got her assignment in on time, almost missed her afternoon essay and had somehow managed to be volunteered as a test subject for the juniors art class where they were testing the effects of paint against a human canvas. To sum it up, They threw balloons of paint at her for twenty minutes before having her stand there so they could paint the result on an actual canvas. She dropped her Bag on the floor by her bed and glared at raven when she stifled a laugh.

"not a fucking word Reyes," Clarke said, Grabbing her shower bag. She turned to the door, it was already nine O'clock, she had fallen asleep in her char and nobody thought to wake her in her final lecture of the day.

"Wait, Clarke," Raven said, Amusement evident in her voice. She turned to her with a scowl, There was a flash and Clarke found herself Blinking rapidly. "Perfect" Raven said examining the photo, "You can go" Clarke swore at her under her breath as she left, wondering how long it would take her to wash this out of her hair.

When she entered the showers they were almost empty again, bar one or two. Music was blaring from the speakers, she let it surround her as she walked to her usual bench. She shrugged off her jacket, bobbing her head to the rhythm.

 _Okay, though_  
 _She beat her face out with that new Chanel_  
 _She like the price, she see the ice, it make her coochie melt_  
 _When I met her in the club I asked her who she felt_  
 _Then she went and put that booty on that Gucci belt_  
 _We don't got no label_  
 _She say she want bottles, she ain't got no table_  
 _She don't got no bed frame, she don't got no tables_  
 _We just watching Netflix, she ain't got no cable. Okay, though._  
 _Plug, plug, plug, I'm the plug for her_  
 _She want a nigga that pull her hair and hold the door for her_  
 _Baby, that's only me, bitch, it okay with me_  
 _Baby, okay, okay though_

She grabbed her stuff and headed to her stall, as she passed the speaker though she noticed a familiar phone case, she stepped toward it, picking it up to double check, The case was black with to bold B's on it, she had seen the same one this morning.

"oh hell no" She mumbled, Grabbing her phone from the bench and marching back over.

 _Tunechi and finessin', I'm a legend_  
 _Straight up out The Crescent, fly your bae down for the Essence_  
 _For the record I knew Khaled when that boy was spinnin' records_  
 _Moolah gang winning record, I'm just flexing on my exes..._

She unplugged it mid-lyric, plugging hers in instead.

 _Who's that sexy thing I see over there?_  
 _That's me, standin' in the mirror_  
 _What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck?_  
 _That's gold, show me some respect_

 _I thank God every day_  
 _That I woke up feelin' this way_  
 _And I can't help lovin' myself_  
 _And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh_

"of course" She heard as she entered her stall with a smirk. She turned her tap on and waited for what she knew was to come, sure enough, after a few more line's, his stall opened, water still running.

 _I walk in like a dime piece_  
 _I go straight to V.I.P._  
 _I never pay for my drinks_  
 _My entourage behind me_  
 _My life's a movie. Tom Cruise_  
 _So bless me, baby,_

"We cant both play our Music" Clarke called out as he chose a song.

"Yeah and I was here first," He said,

"Didn't stop you from changing it this morning" Clarke responded

"look, why don't we take it in turns?" He suggested.

"Or you could just let me choose seeing as how you ruined my shower this morning."

 _Feel your eyes,_  
 _They all over me_  
 _Don't be shy,_  
 _Take control of me_  
 _Get the vibe_  
 _It's gonna be lit tonight_

"Shit" She groaned her shoulders sagging, she liked this song.

He was back in his stall.

"You gonna turn this one off too?" He asked, stopping short. She felt like he was holding something back.

"Maybe," She said confidently.

 _Hypnotic the way you move_  
 _Let me acknowledge the way you do_  
 _And I would not lie, baby, you_  
 _Beam me up like Scotty, baby girl_  
 _It's so hypnotic, the way you move_  
 _That's why I wanted to get to you_  
 _And I would not lie, baby, you_  
 _Move so hypnotic_

She wrapped her towel around herself and went straight for the music. Putting on her own song before jumping back under the spray of hot water.

 _I don't know if you could take it_  
 _Know you wanna see me nakey, nakey, naked_

 _I wanna be your baby, baby, baby_  
 _Spinning and it's wet just like it came from Maytag_  
 _White girl wasted on that brown liquor_  
 _When I get like this I can't be around you_  
 _I'm too lit to dim down a notch_  
 _'Cause I could name some_ thangs _that I'm gon' do_

She heard hem chuckle next door and waited for him to change it.

 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_  
 _Wild, wild, wild_  
 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

He listened to most of it, and Clarke got distracted by the tune enough that when t finally did pause she was confused, she hadn't noticed his shower switching off or his door open. She smiled triumphantly, thinking he had left before "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP" Blared, She jumped, and cursed, wrapping a towel around herself to find a new phone plugged in.

"What the actual fuck?" She swore, A girl with long blonde hair came out from around the corner.

"Im so sorry, some guy asked me to play it, said he was pranking his friend," She said, switching it off so they were left in silence. Clarke growled at the girl before retreating to her shower in silence. Payback, She thought, She'd get Payback.


End file.
